The disclosure relates to an automotive tire, and specifically to a tread thereof. It finds application in a tire that exhibits improved traction, namely engagement of snow in the tread, desired hydroplane performance, handling, and reduced noise generation, and will be described with reference thereto. However, one will appreciate that the exemplary embodiments as shown and described below are amenable to other like applications and that may use one or more of the predicted performance benefits.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,372—Below discloses a tire in which at least selected grooves have serrated sidewalls. Specifically, all or a major portion of the surface of the sidewalls facing the groove includes the serrations. The serrations terminate short of a groove base or bottom surface. Tires employing these features have met with commercial success. Likewise, commonly owned U.S. Ser. No. 14/049,675, filed 9 Oct. 2013, discloses a tire tread with angled rib groove walls.
There is a continued need for improved performance such as traction, noise, handling, control, braking, etc., and particularly in connection with improved performance in snow without adversely impacting hydroplane resistance.